Second to Last Time Lord
by EmoSkater72
Summary: Alice thought she was a normal girl in an orphanage... turns out she's wrong. She thought she was sixteen... she is much, MUCH, older than that. SHe thought she was human... how wrong can she be.
1. Chapter 1

Alice POV

I'm Alice, unwanted orphan. My parents didn't want me, people say that I'm uncontrollable. I wouldn't say that. I'm different, I know that, but uncontrollable? I don't think so.

I have black hair that goes a few inches below my shoulders and violet eyes. A weird color for eyes, I know. I look like I'm sixteen, but I feel so much older. Like I've lived through many things in history.

I don't have very many friends, just one. Her name is Macey. I scare the other girls at night. I have headaches, and dream about a blue box and a man with a bow tie. I also have dreams about things through out history, and the future. The Cold War, end of the world, aliens, and many other things.

I usually draw what I see. I drew the blue box, a robot thing, spaceships, and nature scenes that look from another planet!

"Alice!" I heard Macey yelling.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"Dinner is on the table! Better hurry before someone takes it all." Macey said coming into the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." I said drawing in my notebook.

"What are you drawing this time?" Macey asked sitting next to me.

"I keep seeing this blue police box. I can't get it out of my head." I said.

I looked over at Macey and she looked scared.

"Um, I'm going to go eat dinner." She said before getting up and leaving.

"That was weird." I said closing my notebook and heading downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard from behind me.

"To the park." I replied turning around to see the care taker.

"Be back by nine." She said before walking into the livingroom.

I relaxed and went out the door. When I got to the park I sat down on the bench and watched the kids play.

"Hey look, it's little Alice." I look over to see three girls from my school.

"What do you want." I said.

"Hey, freak, I demand respect." The leader said grabbing my shirt and pulling me up.

"You have to earn respect." I said.

She pushed me to the ground and took my notebook.

"Hey give that back!" I said standing up.

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" She said opening it.

I looked down at my feet as she started ripping the pages out of the book.

"Freak." She said as her friends kicked the pages around and walked away.

I started picking up my drawings as a girl older than me with red hair started helping.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, this happens a lot." I replied.

"Why don't you tell someone?" SHe asked.

"It doesn't matter. The adults don't care what happens to me, I scare them." I said.

I looked at her staring at a picture of the blue police box.

"Where have you seen this?" She asked.

"In my dreams mostly. There is this robot thing coming toward me, then a man with a bow tie comes and says 'trust me'. Then the dream ends." I said.

"Oh god." She whispers.

"I scare you, don't I." I stated.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you later." SHe said standing up and taking off.

Amy POV

"Did you find that monster yet!" I yelled as I saw Rory and Doctor walking on a path.

"No, not yet." Rory said.

"Well I might have found something." I said holding up the picture of the TARDIS.

"Where did you get this?" Doctor asked taking the picture out of my hands.

"There was a girl at the park, she was getting bullied and her notebook was torn apart. She had a bunch of pictures like this." I replied.

"Well, let's go get that girl!" Doctor said before running off in a direction.

"Other way!" I yelled.

"I knew that." He said turning around and running toward the park.

I rolled my eyes and ran with Rory to the park.

"Well where is she?" Doctor asked once I caught up to him.

"Umm... I don't see her." I said looking around.

"What does she look like?" Rory asked.

"Black hair, she was probably around 16, 17 maybe." I replied.

"Well that helps." Doctor muttered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a good look at her!" I yelled at the Doctor.

I looked over and saw one of the girls that were bullying her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the girl you were talking to earlier is?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The girls asked.

"Um I'm the Doctor and I need to speak with her." Doctor said.

"Finally. I thought they would never bring her to a psychiatrist. She lives at the orphanage on Willow Street. You can't miss it." She said.

"Thank you." Doctor said before leaving.

Alice POV

"Hey Alice, where were you?" Macey asked as I opened the front door.

"At the park." I answered going up to the bedroom.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I wanted fresh air." I replied.

"Fresh air?" Macey stated.

"Yeah, fresh air. The air outside." I said putting my ruined notebook on my dresser.

"What happened to your book?" She asked.

"The girls at school." I replied.

"Oh, well come on, I have something that will make you feel better." Macey said grabbing my arm and running down the stairs into the basement.

"Macey, you know I don't like it down here." I said.

"I know." Was all I heard before something hit me in the back of my head and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor POV

"Knock knock." I said as I knocked on the door of the orphanage.

"Hello?" An old lady asked as she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor." I replied.

"Oh, right this way." She said as she left the door open and walked down into a dark room.

Alice POV

I woke up chained to the wall and my feet tied together.

"Macey?" I asked.

"Yes?" A voice answered as a slimy bug thing appeared.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"I'm called a sister of the water." Macey said.

"You look like a vampire fish." I said.

"Yes, I'm called a vampire when I look human. I am from the planet Saturnyne." She replied.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I knew what you were from the beginning. That scent of yours is overpowering. I didn't want to kill you until you knew what you were. The others didn't believe me. They said there was only one Time Lord left. The Doctor. That was who you were drawing, the man with the bow tie." Macey said.

"Time LOrd?" I asked.

"Yes, they are from the planet Gallifrey. And so are you." She replied.

"No I'm from Earth." I said slowly.

"No child, you're not. In fact you are not even sixteen. You are 746 years old." She said.

"Then how come I don't remember anything?" I asked harshly.

"We took your memory away and replaced them with fake ones." She answered simply.

"Exterminate?" I heard from the corner.

"Not now Darlek." She said.

"Macey! We found him." I heard the care taker say walking down the steps.

"Are they the weird things too?" I asked.

"Everyone hear is from Saturnye except for you." Macey said.

"I'm looking for a girl, black hair? About sixteen..." I heard a man say.

"That's her!" The red head from the park said.

"The man with the bow tie." I whispered as I stared at the man in front of me.

"Yes, this is the man you drew. Also known as the Doctor." Macey replied.

Then the care taker changed into the vampire fish, too.

"I thought we already defeated the vampire things in Vience." The other guy said.

"Some of us survived." Macey said.

"Not possible." The man with the bow tie said.

"Very much possible." The care taker said.

"Why are you here Doctor?" Macey asked.

"I'm here for her." Doctor said pointing at me.

"Oh no, that won't be possible." Macey said.

"Why?" The other man asked.

"Because she will be dead." Macey said before biting my shoulder.

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

"No!" The Doctor yelled before throwing Macey off me.

"Everything will be okay." He said before unlocking the chains.

"Exterminate!" I heard from the corner as the same robot thing from my dreams came out.

"Of course you teamed up with the Darleks." The Doctor said before picking me up.

"Rory, Amy. Take her to the TARDIS." He said before handing me to the other man, Rory.

"Trust me." The Doctor said in my ear before facing the vampire fish and robot.

"Rory we have to hurry, she's bleeding badly." Amy said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Rory replied as we ran out of the house.

"Wait, m-my journal." I whispered.

"Where is it?" Amy asked.

"On my dresser, in the bedroom." I replied.

"Rory, take her to the TARDIS, I'll be right back." Amy said before turning around and running into the house.

Amy POV

I ran upstairs and started opening all of the doors until I found the bedroom. I looked around and found a dresser with a blue notebook on it. I opened to the first page and saw a picture of a Darlek.

"This is the right one." I said to myself before running out of the room.

I stopped when I saw a lot of the vampires, mouth opened, hissing at me.

"Oh great." I muttered.

Doctor POV

"What do you want with her?" I asked once Amy, Rory, and the girl left.

"We want your race gone. No more Time Lords. Once we destroy her we can finally set our goal on you." One of the vamps said.

"Exterminate!" The Darlek said.

"Yes Darlek, exterminate." The other one said before I ran out of the basement.

"Doctor!" I heard from upstairs.

"Amy! I told you to leave!" I yelled as I saw her surrounded by the other vampire fish.

"She needed her notebook." She said.

I pulled out my ultra-violet light from my jacket.

"Back!" I yelled at the fish creatures as I got to Amy.

"Stay behind me." I said to her.

"Aye Aye captain." She said before we ran down the step and out the front door.

"Now go to the TARDIS! I'll be right behind you." I said before running back in.

I ran into the kitchen and turned on the electric stove onto full blast then ran back outside. A few seconds later the house blew up.

"Whew." I said before running to the TARDIS.

"Is she okay?" I asked once I got in through the doors.

"The bleeding stopped, and she's unconscious." Rory said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the med-bay with Amy." He answered.

* * *

_**Please reveiw!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This episode takes place in 'Let's Kill Hitler'**

* * *

2 days later

Doctor POV

"We still don't know her name." Amy said as I sat down next to te sleeping girl.

"We can ask her when she wakes up." I said.

"If she wakes up."Amy replied.

"Don't say that!" I yelled as I stood up, "I will not let her die."

"Doctor, she has poison in her system." Amy said.

"The bite of a Saturnye is poisonous. I have an antidote, please go until I'm done." I said as I went over to a cabinet.

"Alright." Amy said before leaving.

I sighed,"I hope this works." I said before putting a green potion into the girl's mouth.

Alice POV

"We need to send her away. If we don't she could be killed."

"We need for her to forget."

"How are we gonna take more than 700 years of memories away?"

I woke up to the man in the bow tie gripping my hand.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

"My shoulder hurts." I said.

"It will for a day or two. It's still healing." He replied.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up.

"You're in my TARDIS." He answered with a smile.

"TARDIS?" I said questioningly.

"My blue time traveling machine." He said helping me off the table I was lying on.

"I'm the Doctor, and you are?" He said.

"My name is Alice." I said.

"Nice to meet you Alice." The Doctor said.

"Likewise." I replied.

He smiled and we walked out of the room.

"Amy, Rory, and Mels this is Alice. Alice this is Amy, Rory and Mels." The Doctor said.

"Hello." I said.

"Nice to put a name on that face. You're really good at drawing." Amy said looking through my notebook.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I didn't see you outside, where were you?" Mels asked.

"She was asleep." Amy replied.

"How long have I've been asleep?" I asked.

"Two days." The Doctor said.

"Where to next, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Hitler." Mels said.

The Doctor started pressing buttons on this giant mechanical thing in the middle of the room. Then everything started moving. Then I heard a gun shot.

"You shot my TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"It's your fault!" Mels yelled.

"How is it my fault!"

"You said guns didn't work in this place!"

"What's happening!" I yelled.

"We're going back in time!" Amy replied.

"To where?" I asked.

"To Hitler!" Mels yelled.

Then we crashed into a building.

"Everyone out. Out, out out. Don't breathe in the smoke." Doctor said opening the door.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

"A room." The Doctor replied.

"Which room?" Amy asked.

'A room." The Doctor replied."I haven't memorized every room in the universe, yet. I had yesterday off."

"Yeah, taken care of Alice over here." Amy said.

"Doctor, I think this guy is hurt." Rory said kneeling next to a man in a uniform.

I saw that the Doctor put a gun in a bowl a fruit and a man stood up from behind the desk.

'I'm sorry, is this your office? I had a collision with my... vehicle.

The man was Hitler.

Doctor POV

"Is that?" Amy asked as she and Rory came up behind me, "No it can't be, Doctor."

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you just saved my life." Hitler said.

"Believe me," I said. "It was an accident."

"What is this thing?" Hitler asked walking toward the TARDIS.

"What does he mean, we just saved his life?" Amy asked. "We did not just save Hitler."

"You see? Time travel never goes to plan." I said to Mels.

"This box, what is it?" Hitler asked again.

I turned to face him.

"It is a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming." I said to him.

"You shouldn't get up yet." Alice said from behind me.

I turn around to see the man off the ground.

"Stop him!" Hitler said before taking out a gun.

I grabbed Alice from the ground beside the man and pulled her aside. I watched as Rory punched Adolf in the face and take his gun.

"Sit still, shut up." He said pointing the gun at his head.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked the man.

"Yes, I think he missed." The man said.

"He was going to kill me." Adolf said.

"Shut up Hitler." Rory said.

"Rory, take Hitler and put him in the cup board over there." I said standing up and pointing at a cupboard big enough for him.

I went up to the man and looked him in the eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He started talking, then he fainted.

"I think he just fainted." Rory said.

"Yes, that was a faint." I replied." A perfect faint."

"Mels?" Amy asked looking behind me.

I turned to see Alice holding her up.

"Hitler." Mels said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Lousy shot." She replied.

She started falling and Alice put her on a piece of wood.

"Mels no!" Amy shouted.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Alice said.

"How bad is it Rory? What can we do?" Amy asked.

"We have to keep her conscious." Rory said.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I'm a nurse." Rory replied.

"Stay with us Mels." Amy said.

"Hey, look at me." I said to her."Just hold on."

"I used to dream about you." Mels said. "With the stories Amy would tell me."

"Stories? What stories?" I asked. "Vampires in Veince. That's a belter."

Alice POV

I walked over to the man in the uniform on the ground while the Doctor and Mels talked.

I looked back at everyone else and Mels hands are... glowing. Then she looks totally different.

She starts rambling about her hair and teeth and needing to go weigh herself.

"What just happened?" I asked standing up and walking over to the others.

"That's Melody." Amy replied.

"Who?"

"It's River Song." Rory said.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's River Song?" The new Mels said.

"Spoilers." The Doctor said.

"Spoilers? What Spoilers?" Mels asked. "Hold on. There's something I have to check."

"Then they started talking about Melody.

"That's fantastic!" Melody yelled from the other room.

"I'm gonna wear lot's of jumpers." She said.

I walked in front of the Doctor.

"What exactly is going on here?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." He whispered in my ear.

"Now, let's get down to business." Melody said pulling out a gun.

The Doctor pulled me behind him.

"I thought we were getting married?" The Doctor said.

"I told you, I'm not a wedding person." She said walking closer.

"Doctor what's she doing?" I asked.

"What's she programmed to do." He replied.

"And where did she get the gun?" Amy asked.

"From the chair." He answered.

"You noticed." Melody responded.

"Of course I noticed." He said as Melody tried shooting the gun."As soon as I knew you were coming I tidied up a bit."

"I know you did." Melody said.

" I know you know." The Doctor said as Melody pulled out a banana out of her jacket.

"A banana?" I said to Amy and Rory.

"Is killing you gonna take all day?" She asked.

"Why are you busy?" The Doctor replied.

"She's gonna kill him?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not complaining." Melody said grabbing a knife.

The Doctor pulled out something from his jacket and the knife flew out of Melody's hand.

"If you weren't in a hurry you would've just killed me in the corn field." The Doctor said.

"But we only just met. I'm a psychopath, not rude." She said grabbing the gun.

"Ahh!" Amy yelled as she Rory and I ducked.

The Doctor held up the guns ammo.

"You are not a psychopath." Amy said.

"Why would she be a psychopath?" Amy asked as we walked to the Doctor.

"Oh, mummy, mummy. Pay attention. I was trained for one purpose, to kill the Doctor." Melody said.

"Mummy?" I asked.


End file.
